


Way beyond time and space... literally

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cream, Crossmare - Freeform, Description of Injuries, Dreamtale, M/M, Platonic Love, Unrequited Love, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: It was supposed to be just another clash between the Star Sanses and the Bad Sanses, but it ends with Cross injured and lost in an unknown AU... or not so much.Alternatively: have positive thoughts, but don't count on luck.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Way beyond time and space... literally

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from my desire to see a Crossmare fic with uncorrupted Nightmare.

-Dream, they will run away! - He shouted, when he saw Nightmare retreat.

Although it was crazy to turn his back on Murder, Dream turned around with his bow ready and shot an arrow that multiplied in the air. One of Nightmare's tentacles grabbed one of the arrows, but the other two stuck to the chest and shoulder of the sticky skeleton that snarled in pain. The portal that was opening behind him “shivered”, but it continued to open, more slowly than it should have, but still opening.

Cross turned to Dream worried about him, but the positivity guardian had turned in time and stopped Murder's blow with his bow and pushed him away from him. Although Murder was the worst opponent for Dream, in addition to his own brother, the guardian was holding himself tightly against him.

Cross sought out the other two in his group, mostly Ink who was supposed to be dealing with Nightmare, and found them fighting Killer.

Usually it was Cross who ended up facing the killer without feelings, but this time Horror ambushed him first, using a bear trap to trap him and be able to face him (although he might not have been destined for him. He had just been unlucky to be the one who had stepped into the trap hidden under the snow).

He had to give his arm to cheer, for someone who couldn't practically use magic, Horror knew how to turn in combat, but even though he had the advantage that Cross was injured, he was no match for a fight against the ex-guard. In the end, the cannibalistic Sans was passed out at his feet while he was on his knees see, Ink and Blue combine attacks against Killer.

Murder gave a shout, and he turned to see one of Dream's arrows trapping the crazy killer in a tree by the hood. Murder had completely lost his focus on the battle, focused on trying to break free of the arrow and shout for the wind to shut up and let him handle it alone.

Dream wasted no time, abandoning Murder and running to help his friends. Killer was an incredible fighter, but even he would be no match for all the Star Sanses assembled.

A new growl made him turn and he saw when Horror's body disappeared in a black shadow. A Nightmare portal.

-Killer, back off! - ordered the former guardian of negativity.

Killer took aim at Ink, but turning over at the last second, he threw a final knife at Blue, hitting the left boot of the energetic skeleton who screamed in pain. Dream arrived just in time to catch him before the other one fell into the snow. Killer turned and ran towards Nightmare.

A quick look and he confirmed that Murder was already gone. With a growl of his own, Cross rose, even though the movement caused excruciating pain. They might even run, but Cross was going to do some damage to the sticky bastard.

Many things happened at the same time.

Ink seeing that Killer was going to flee launched an attack on his opponent's back. Seeing that the blow was going to hit the nail on the head, Nightmare opened another portal at Killer's feet that disappeared in an instant, unfortunately the same could not be said of Ink's attack. Cross was so focused on his target that he did not see or hear any of these things, but he felt the impact of Ink's blow that hit him sideways, pushing him directly into Nightmare's now completely open portal.

Before disappearing through the portal he saw Nightmare's cyan light magnify comically as Dream's scream reverberated in the distance, so everything went black, then white, black ...

He hit the ground with all strength. Still stunned by Ink's blow and his not-so-smooth landing, he heard the unmistakable noise of a portal of shadows closing. At least Nightmare had not resolved to follow him and put an end to his tragic existence.

Cross lay on the floor trying not to pass out. 

The injured leg that throbbed horribly (a good sign, better to throb than to feel numb and risk losing it), the tingling and rigid arm (that Ink had used a physical blow and not the drug of one of his sticky blows, or he would be scraping paint off his joints until next week!) until the most recent in the ribs that ached from his emergency landing (he hoped that none of his cracks had reopened there).

When he cataloged all his problems, he felt the sickness subside, and only then did he realize that he was sick. Had he hit his head? Normally the Nightmare portals did not cause physical discomfort (feeling dirty, dark, torn, used and wronged were a common feeling when going through one, but being sick? That was new, Maybe Nightmare was improving, but it was more likely that it was just your injuries causing it).

He risked opening his eyelids. His vision was duplicated and he closed his eyelids again to avoid getting more dizzy. He waited a few more seconds before trying to turn around with the help of his good arm (he couldn't stand there doing nothing, not when he not knowing when he could get help). Even this simple task seemed impossible, but after a lot of effort he finally managed to turn around.

He stayed another few seconds completely immobile, gathering his strength and waiting for the stitches of pain in his leg to subside.

It was okay. He's been worse off before (he tried to convince himself, but without getting too deep into his memories. Damn it! Sans made it seem like this business of making to deceive himselfwas too easy, he would have to disagree).

After a while he risked opening his eyelids again and groaned at the clarity that entered his orbits. Vision of him danced for an instant before settling.

Oh! Were these trees? And among the leaves he saw a patch of blue. Damn it was it on a surface? He turned his head slowly. Yeep! It was definitely on the surface. No underground would have that kind of vegetation. Closing his eyelids again, he sighed.

Excellent! He was on the surface, and taking into account that it was a portal created by Nightmare, the chances of having ended up in a post-pacifist AU were very low. It was likely that it was an AU that the monsters were slaves to humans or their pets (that Dream never hear, but sometimes he kind of agreed with Error, some AU's were tremendous flaws).

Of course, there was a small (minuscule) chance that it could be an AU in which things have not yet gone downhill, but considering that Nightmare would want to recharge his energies after an uphill battle, the chances were very low .... But there was a chance!

(positive thoughts, positive thoughts! As Blue would say. If he wanted to be found by his allies he had to focus on not being carried away by the situation. Thinking on the positive side, maintaining high morale and not being carried away by negativity, he could get lucky and have actually stopped in an AU where the monsters were free and lived happily and peacefully on the surface)

(Whom did he want to deceive? When was luck on his side?)

Okay, time to get up. Standing there was not helping him. If he couldn't think positive thoughts, better stay away from negative ones (his feelings for him were already hanging over the "wrong side", better not to stimulate him with thoughts too).

Gathering all his strength, he started to rise with the help of his good arm. It seemed like a Herculean effort to sit up, but he did it. Stopping hunched and panting (which only made his ribs hurt more) he looked at his arm and yeeep, as he had predicted, luck was not on his side. His left arm was covered in black paint. It looked like he had stuck his arm in black glue. He looked away, trying not to think how much it looked like Nightmare's arm.

(Hey, think on the bright side! It wasn't his right arm. He thought in Blue's voice, trying not to feel even more discouraged and irritated)

Sighing, he lifted the hem of his shirt with his hand that was not paralyzed and took a look at his rib cage. Thanks to the stars everything was right there, taking the pain away. No fracture, at least that he could see. 

Dropping the shirt, he looked at his last and worst injury. His right leg was a mess! His tibia had an ugly perforation and the liquid that passed for blood was still pouring from it, painting his bones red.

At least it was a perforation and not a complete fracture (positive thoughts, positive thoughts!). But he had to fix it, the wound was definitely eating up his HP.

Well, his coat was really lost. He tore the strips that made an "X" across his chest with the help of one of his twin blades (the other had stayed on the battlefield in the other world. He could only hope Dream would pick it up, or hope to have his magic restored to summon it back).

It was difficult to bandage the leg with only one arm, but he succeeded after a few attempts (and a scream, and almost an tearful attack).

He had to stop for a while to get his breath back again (and let the pain subside to something more manageable), but for now the malaise had passed completely (unfortunately the more time passed the more tiredness he felt). It was time to get out of there.

There was no point in standing still. He didn't know what type of AU he was in and what the dangers were, but he didn't want to find out first-hand if there were animals, or other beings, dangerous there. 

With the help of his blade he managed to get up. Placing the injured foot on the floor caused a shock of pain that went up his knee and almost took him to the floor again.

Looking around, he realized that he would need a crutch to walk. Thinking the pros and cons he decided to conjure a bone that he could use for this purpose.

(he first thought about cutting a branch, but the branches were far above him and for that he would have to use magic anyway. If he was going to spend a little bit of his magic reserves, it would be with something that would already give him the final result, and not a branch that he would still have to cut, test to see if him could handle it, clean it, etc...)

With his new “crutch” he started to hobble through the forest. No idea which way to go (he couldn't see the sky enough to try to orient himself through the sun, and at the end, he didn't know where he was, what good would it do to know where the north?), but he he hoped to find something that would help him soon (very soon, for Toriel's mercy!).

Before bad thoughts started to overwhelm him (and further affect his mood) he realized that the trees had thinned out and he could see a path ahead. Excited by the discovery, he hobbled with more enthusiasm and in an instant he left the trees for a wide dirt path. On the other side of the path a green field ran upward. The path ran until it had skirted the rise.

He studied the options. On the one hand, there was a perfectly level path directly in front of him. On the other hand, a climb (smooth, but tiring), but that would allow him to see (so he hoped) where the path would take him. Well... there wasn't really a choice, was there?

Limping, he crossed the road towards the elevation. He consoled himself that if the climb was useless to find out where he was, he would at least be on high ground (not that it would help much unless he was attacked by an army, and that would not even be of use to him against an army, unless it was to finish him off in advance! Okay, better change thought).

Cross had to stop several times to regain his strength, but he persevered and continued. After what seemed like hours, he reached the top (which, thanks to any deity who liked screwed skeletons), was flat and paused, breathing heavily, clutching his crutch.

He looked around, and realized that he was much taller than he had imagined. Behind him he saw the forest (and damn it! Isn't it that luck had smiled on him at least a little? If he had taken any other direction he would have been walking much longer to get out of it, if he left there), looking forward he realized that on the other side there were small buildings. Some kind of city, maybe? Or more precisely, a village, due to its size.

Cheering up again he hobbled a few more steps (already dreaming of bed and food), until he realized that the other side of the elevation ended on a straight wall and not on a descent that he could make in his conditions.

With a sigh of defeat (his luck could only last so long) he threw himself on the grass and considered spending the night right there. He could gather some strength before trying to go down and around the hill (who knows, he might not even need it, he could be rescued before).

Well, since he was there, it was better to take a look at what he could before the sun went down. At least find out if it was a monster settlement or a human village before taking chances. 

Taking care of his leg, he dragged himself to the edge (cursing when his ribs hurt again).

Right in front of him was a not very tall tree and a few meters from it the village itself. Happily he saw a group of rabbit children running from a house and what appeared to be the mother showing up at the door to shout something at them.

In the nearest house, a human stuck his head out of the window and said something. Both monster and human shared a laugh.

That was promising! Apparently it was an AU in which monsters and humans cohabited peacefully (maybe it was an AU from before the monsters were banned?!)

This prompted him to look for the crutch. If there were monsters, he could get some help. His condition could raise some questions, but monsters were known for their compassion and until he got down he would come up with some credible excuse to give.

Getting down was easier (actually faster, since he had tripped and rolled a good stretch. He ended up panting and in tears of pain, almost wishing for death, but thinking that at least he had gone down a good stretch) than climbing.

Lucky for him, he had descended (or rather rolled) on the side closest to the curve of the road. Now, it was just around the hill, a much easier task on level ground (but not so much in his condition). The sun was already going down, but he was sure that he would still arrive with light in the village.

He almost cried when he saw the first signs of civilization on a kind of wooden fence around the path. Resolving to take a little risk, he quickened his pace, even if it made the pain in his leg worse (and in his ribs and in a million other places).

Soon he saw the tree and the village behind. The distance seemed shorter between the two above, but now below he noticed that it was a good stretch, but the sight of two figures under the tree gave him encouragement. If he managed to reach the tree he could ask them for help.

Limping he changed his destiny to the tree. He frowned as he approached.

There was something strange about the tree. At first he did not understand what it was, but then he realized that the tree appeared to be full of balls of two colors, perfectly divided one on each side. Was it some kind of decoration?

The image of the tree and the two figures was poking something in his mind, but he still couldn't figure out what it was (blame the pain, his stupidity, hell until his disbelief).

When he was a few feet away, the two figures stood up. Cross was happy, he didn't have the strength to scream for help (or maybe it was his own pride holding his tongue), at the same time he felt his unease growing. There was something wrong. 

One of the figures shouted.

-Stop!

Cross immediately stopped at the command, as the figures approached. With alarm he realized that there were two skeletons of the same height.

(well, that was an AU, after all, it was normal to have a Sans there. Except there were no twin Sans... mean there was, but ... no, impossible! The multiverse was big, there could be an AU with twin Sans without being "that" specific Au)

His thoughts were interrupted when two identical faces stopped a few feet from him and stared at him in shock. 

A pair of yellow lights and a pair of purple lights faced an equally shocked pair of white lights. Three identical faces (or almost) faced each other before the owner of the white lights turned the eyelights to the top of the tree, and yes, almost above his head heavy golden and black apples rested around a sea of emerald green.

-No.

It was the only thing Cross managed to say before his mind and body gave up. His lights went out and the crutch rolled over the grass, dissipating as soon as his knees gave out. The shock, after all the events, being too much for the poor battered skeleton to take.

The two smaller skeletons screamed and ran to help him, but were unable to stop the other from making, for the second time that day, a forced landing on his ribs.

Cross's last coherent thought was that he had arrived at Dreamtale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, compliments, criticisms, doubts, suggestions, corrections (I try my best, but I know I'm not good with pronouns, so any help is welcome, I want to improve after all!) are always welcome!
> 
> Should I continue?


End file.
